


Flying High

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Castiel, Pilot Castiel, Pilot Dean Winchester, Short One Shot, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Cas and Dean are pilots starting their day, the alarm sounds and as usual, it's a battle to get Dean on the plane that he's supposed to pilot with his hubby. Dean's battle is between feeding his stomach and his lust. Cas is caught in the middle.A fun, smutty short. With the guys in suits.





	Flying High

“Dean… Dean get the-”

Cas rolled over, pressed his chest into his husband and reached for the phone. The alarm song was something hard and full of bass and was not something he enjoyed at three in the morning; or ever. 

“Wha-” The near comatose man growled as Cas kissed his cheek. 

“We’re flying in less than three hours and you need breakfast.” 

The mention of food had Dean prying a stunning green eye open to glance at him, “Breakfast?” 

Cas laughed, “Yes, we’re at the hotel so it’s buffet breakfast… the Canada layover? Were flying to Australia-”

“Right… Kangaroos… awesome…”

If their employers could see him like this they’d seriously reconsider letting him pilot anything larger than a remote control helicopter. He smiled at the thought and stretched. Cas missed his angel wings but sleeping was a nice trade-off, being human had its perks.

“Cas… don’t go… I need you…” Dean whined as he rolled over and stroked his large warm hand down Cas’ back. The following shudder had him hard in a second. 

“I love you, but if it’s sex or feeding you, I’m going to feed you. I will not have a repeat of the Dubai flight last month. I had a headache for a week. You’re always better if you eat breakfast, then airline food isn’t the first thing you have.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” Dean replied as he rolled on to his side.

Cas glared. 

“Fine!” he admitted, “But who puts cinnamon on cherry pie? It’s a travesty!” 

"I know, I had a twelve-hour lecture," rolling his eyes so hard it actually hurt and Cas padded over to the bathroom. Flicking the shower on he relieved himself and then waited for Dean to move. Five minutes later, nothing. 

“Dean!”

“I’m awake… Jesus…”

Cas chuckled and stepped under the hot water. The shower gel worked into his skin. Halfway through the rinse Dean’s strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back against him. 

“Morning sexy,” Dean whispered as he bit Cas ear.

“No.” He groaned, wanting to cave, “no…” 

Dean’s hands were wandering through the soap that covered his chest and abdomen. As long fingers wrapped around his hard cock he relaxed back into the taller man’s solid form. Holy fuck that felt good…

“No!” Cas cursed, “Dean! No!”

His husband laughed as Cas turned on him, the kiss was smoking hot. Cas was silently wishing for a time machine so that he could do all the things he wanted too. Putting his hand on Dean's chest was like small torture, why had he married someone so insanely hot… 

“I love watching your ass walk away,” Dean growled as Cas forced himself out of the shower. 

Do not go back, he will be a nightmare, twenty-two hours, it’s not worth it. That became his mantra as he dried and dressed, trying to avoid listening to Dean washing. He was absolutely not staring at the bathroom door, nope.

Cas had his clothes almost all on by the time Dean was done. The sopping wet man walked in and stopped dead then proceeded to spend a full minute looking him up and down. 

“Damn Cas… why do you look so good.” He grinned.

“Stop it.” 

“Can’t, I’m horny… someone left the bed and the shower.”

“Do you want to eat omelette again?” 

Dean turned a slightly paler shade of tan and shook his head, “Mean dude, mean.”

“I love you.”

“Feed me.” 

Laughing, Cas watched Dean dress. The black slacks and white shirt combo always looked stunning on him. He dried and styled his hair then Cas grabbed their jackets and hats. Dean added socks and shoes, they left the room with their onboard luggage and made their way to breakfast. They indulged in the buffet and Cas was happy that the food was 24 hour. If they had to get food in the airport people stopped them. They wanted pictures with the two attractive pilots, it made getting anywhere difficult. 

By four thirty they were through security and boarding. The crew said hello and they stood talking before doing preflight checks. Once Dean completed the welcome announcement and the craft was steadily at thirty thousand feet, they relaxed. 

“You know, this is a long flight…” Dean said casually as he turned on the autopilot. 

“I know we do it every week.”

Cas flicked his shoes off and rubbed his feet, new shoes could be such a bitch. Dean stood and lifted the intercom, “Hey Kat, we’re DND for the next hour okay?” 

Do not disturb was reserved for sleeping, Cas knew sleep was not on Dean's mind. Watching with interest he admired the tall, handsome man as he walked over and dropped to his knees in front of him. The sight was delicious, Dean leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, it left him breathless. 

“Really?”

“You said no, now you’re going to say yes… over and over.”

Cas’ body responded immediately, lust rolled through him as Dean’s hands ran over his thighs. 

“I need you,” Dean whispered as his hands worked Cas’ belt. 

“Tell me” he replied as he bit his bottom lip.

“I need to lick you, taste you. I wanna feel every inch of you inside every part of me. I’m craving that hard, warm cock.”

Cas' cock twitched and he shuffled so that Dean had the access he wanted. The slacks slid over his ass and pooled at his feet.

“This…” Dean said as his hand wrapped around the throbbing length, ”…is everything right now.”

As his head dropped back a shudder coursed through his entire body, “Fuck…”

Dean’s tongue flicked over his dick which was already leaking precum, he was so horny. The moans that came from his husband as he took Cas’ throbbing head into his mouth nearby did him in. He started to work it, hand, tongue, teeth… oh god…

“You taste amazing…” Dean said as he came up for air.

“Don’t stop… please…” he met those stunning green eyes and watched them as perfect lips folded back over his cock. 

“Oh holy…”

Dean licked and sucked until Cas was begging to finish. His whole body was tense with need and the shaking was insane. The desperate, powerful need to cum, it was overwhelming.

“Please… please…”

Cas felt Dean grin as he worked him harder and faster.

“Cum for me Cas… I wanna taste you.”

That was it, he was done… “Oh… yes…”

Perfect, soft lips formed a seal around his head. Dean sucked and licked him until he was a sweaty, twitching mess in the chair. 

“Wow…” Cas whispered 

“Thank you for making me have breakfast,” Dean whispered as he kissed him with salty hot lips.

“Anytime.” Cas shuddered, “Anytime.”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 200th follower gift for destiel1967yeemo
> 
> #follow me - https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
